I love you
by xoxomrshmalfoyxoxo
Summary: A little unplanned go with the flow comedy about Hermione and Draco. I switched up the rating. It's turning out to be a but smuttier than expected. oh and please don't be intimidated by the number of chapters. theyre all super short...now complete...Revew
1. Chapter 1

It all started during the Halloween feast. Draco was so sick of it already, all he wanted to do is go to his dorm and maybe take a young girl with him. Maybe not. He looked at Pansy Parkinson sitting next to him at the round table. Dumbledore had decided that this year everyone should dress up and have a different kind of feast. Pansy, being the whore she is, dressed up as a St. Mungos maid. Her outfit, lets say, was a bit revealing and she was looking at Malfoy with hope in her eyes. Hope that he would screw her tonight. ..._yeah right._

Draco's eyes wandered across the Great Hall towards where most of the Gryffindors were sitting. With disgust written on his face, he spotted the golden trio. Except one of them was missing. There was Potter in his dracula costume, and Weasley with his...whatever his costume was. But the mudblood was nowhere to be seen. Even Potty and Weasel seemed to be looking for her.

They didn't have to wait long, because right at that moment someone entered the Great Hall. A very beautiful girl, Draco realized. She was dressed as a fairy and her wings sparkeled. As she stepped into the hall, most eyes turned on her. In a very fairy tale like moment, she walked across the room towards her friends. Midway there, though, she tripped and fell flat on her face. The room was quiet for about a second and then burst out in laughter. When the girl got up, there was embarrassment written all over her face. The face that belonged to dear Granger, Draco all of a sudden realized.

"Who knew that our favorite little mudblood could look so bloody hot, eh?" His friend Blaise Zabini told him. Then it hit Draco that Granger was in fact looking really hot tonight. "Malfoy, mate. How about we see who can get her first? After all she is a hot girl, mudblood or not. We'll have our fun, then dump her. But lets see who can get her to sleep with him first."

Draco thought about this for a moment. The girls at Hogwarts were starting to bore him, so why not? In the end, he would get to hurt her feelings anyway, so why not? "You're on." Draco said. "But I get to make the first move. You can do whatever you want tomorrow, but tonight she is mine."

They shook hands over this, and returned to eating their food. Pansy scowled for the rest of the evening, knowing this bet would ruin her plans with Draco for the night. _Stupid Mudblood bitch._

* * *

"I'll be fine guys, I am only going to the bathroom." She repeated for about the tenth time.

"All right but come quick!" _they_ repeated for about the tenth time.

Hermione quickly nodded and went into the girl's bathroom. Just as she came out someone grabbed her from behind and pushed her into the wall. She squealed but there was a hand covering her mouth, so she couldn't make a loud noise. She felt herself being dragged into a closet and once the door was shut, she was let go. To her disgust, Draco Malfoy stood in front of her, looking quit nervous.

* * *

**AN: Okay so that was the second chapter. i hope you guys liked it. The third chapter continues from where the first chapter left off. And if the writing totally sux its because this is not a planned out story. its a "go with the flow" story so it might sound a little immature in writing. sorry!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

"What do you want, Malfoy?" She asked in a bored tone. Malfoy looked really nervous and he was shifting his feet non stop. This only made Hermione realize the close proximity that they were standing in. Feeling more uncomfortable each second, she became impatient. "I said, _What do you want, Malfoy?_"

For the first time he looked into her eyes. Pretending to be nervous was quite fun. "I - I -" he sighed. "Look Granger. I'm just going to come out and say it." He stood still and grabbed her by her wrists, causing her to get nervous herself. "I'm Sorry." He stated. "Sorry for being so mean to you. Ever. I'm just plain old sorry."

Hermione stood quiet for a second. Then burst out laughing. "Look Malfoy, I don't know what sort of silly joke you're playing on me, but trust me I'm not buying it."

Draco decided to confuse the girl a bit more and said, "Damn it! I thought i had you fooled!" Hermione's face turned into a scowl.

"Well, you didn't. So can I go now?"

"Nope."

"Then what do you want?"

"You." Draco stated simply. When Hermione looked like she was about to laugh again, he said, "Seriously. You're hot. Everyone in this school knows that."

Hermione just raised an eyebrow. "Very funny Malfoy. But if you excuse me I _really_ should be getting back now."

"Just think about what I said. If you actually pay attention, you will see how many guys stare after you." Draco smirked. "But in the end, I know you'll come to me." he leaned down to her ear and whispered, "Because I'm irresistable." He smirked at her one last time and left without another word.

* * *

In the next few days, Hermione couldn't help but pay attention to boys around her, and strangely enough, what Malfoy had said turned out to be true. There were a lot of boys staying after her. Whenever she'd pass Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan they would watch her ass from behind. She didn't make it obvious but she could _feel_ their stares. And in a strange way, this gave Hermione a confidence she never knew she could have.

Two days after the incident with Malfoy, his very best friend even came up to her and started flirting with her. This is how it happened.

-Flashback-

_Blaise looked up and down the corridor making sure no one was around. He'd be making his move anytime now. Any second Granger would turn around the corner and..._

_"OUCH!" Hermione yelled as she collided with a strong resistence just as she had turned the corner._

_"Oh my god! I'm so sorry! Granger, are you okay?" Blaise asked with false worry._

_Surprised at his reaction Hermione looked up into the handsome boy's face and grabbed his outreached hand to get up. "I'm fine, thank you." She watched Blaise bend down and grab all her books that had falled down when they collided. As he got up he looked up her skirt and saw that she was wearing normal cotton panties. Even if they were old fashioned, they turned him on. Hermione had realized his actions and started to blush. Clearing her throat she was about to turn and leave when - _

_"Wait a minute." Blaise said, holding onto Hermione's arm and spinning her around to face her. "Where are you going? Let me walk you there." He knew how girls loved it when guys walked them someplace._

_"Oh..." Hermione stuttered. She was completely shocked. "I was about to walk to the library to return some books." she looked at him suspiciously. "What are you up to? Trying to trick me into something?" _

_"Only into giving me the pleasure of assisting you to the library. After all, I am pretty atracted to you." _

_Hermione looked at him in disbelief. "I'm fine walking by myself, thanks." she turned around and started walking, but he caught up to her. _

_"Look Granger, can't you let go of yourself once? Just forget the fact that you hate me and I hate you and just think of what you want? Just relax and let nature do its thing." He started backing her up into a corner. Soon she hit the wall behind her and he had her trapped between the wall and himself. "I know you want me right now. And I know I want you." With that he leaned down and kissed her. She was so shocked at what was happening, she didn't even try to resist him. Actually she found herself kissing him back. She didn't know what took over her, but soon they were ina heated make out session and she was getting turned on more and more by the second. The way his tongue carrassed her own, the way his lips moved against hers, the way his hand found her booty and started grabbing it. Soon she couldn't help but moan into his mouth, deciding no matter who this was, she wanted to rip off his clothes now and jump him. _

_He drew back and smirked at her. "See, i knew you wanted me." And with that he turned around and left, leaving Hermione very unsatisfied._

-End Flashback-

It gave her shudders just to think about it. Soon, there were changes going on inside of Hermione. She felt herself wanting a man inside of her more and more often. She needed someone badly. And it couldn't be Harry or Ron because that would just be plain awkward. She needed to find someone. _soon.  
_


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione had just left the girls bathroom on the second floor, when once again she bumped into someone._ This is the second time in a week! I seriously need to watch out!_ Hermione felt herself being pulled up by two strong arms and turned around to see her helper. _Great. Malfoy._ "Thanks Malfoy, but I could've gotten up myself."

Malfoy smirked at her and said, "Whatever you say, Granger. No need to get your knickers in a bunch."

Hermione rolled her eyes and was about to walk away when he held her by her arm. "What?" she asked, clearly annoyed.

"Your skirt is stuck in your panties." Malfoy told her with his smirk getting bigger as he stared at her rear.

Hermione turned red and quickly fixed it. Why did this embarrassing stuff always have to happen to her?

"Aww." Malfoy whined. "You shouldn't have covered up your little arse. It's actually pretty cute."

Hermione's embarrassed expression turned into one of anger and she raised her hand at an attempt to slap him, but his hand stopped hers in midair.

"There is no way you are ever going to slap me again, Granger." Malfoy said, with a satisfied expression on his face.

"Let go of me!" Hermione told him, trying to struggle out of his grip, but he was way too strong.

"Now why should I?" He asked, starting to walk towards her, backing her up into a wall. "I would much rather hold on until you give me a kiss."

"No way! Let go of me!" Hermione was so angry, but Malfoy was sure as hell confusing her. She hated him and he hated her! Why would he be asking for a damn kiss?

"Come on, Granger. I know you want to." He whispered in her ear sending shivers down her spine.

He looked her in the eyes and for a split second Hermione thought he was going to kiss her. After a couple of seconds, though, he backed away and was about to turn around and leave, but this time she grabbed him.

"Wait." she said in a barely audible voice. He smirked as she slowly leaned closer and kissed him square on the lips. He quickly dominated and parted her mouth with his tongue. The kiss deepened and he backed her in the wall once again. She started moaning as their kiss got more intense. If he hadn't been pressing into her, she probably would've dropped to the ground as her knees were growing weaker by the second. He slowly felt up her shirt with his right hand. Soon his hand found the bottom of her bra and he was quick to go under it. Hermione gasped as she felt his hand play with her nipple. She was getting more turned on by the second. Malfoy smirked against her mouth and pressed into her, his hand still playing with her breast. "You like that, Granger?" he whispered in her ear seductively. Hermione nodded. "This is nothing. I could show you the definition of pleasure. I could make you scream my name over and over again. I could touch you in ways no other guy could and make you feel like you never thought possible." Hermione moaned as she heard his words, getting hotter by the second. "All you need to do is ask." He said, stopping his actions with her breast and pulling his hand out. He looked her in the eyes, giving her his sexiest smirk and walking away.

Hermione was really angry by now. How come guys seemed to love doing that to her? Walking off, leaving her completely unsatisfied and in the need for a good shag. Hermione slid down the wall and thought of what to do next. She couldn't just stay like this. She needed relief. But how to get it? Hermione damned herself for falling for the two worst slytherins possible.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: okay i know you guys... either you like or hate this story. seriously, this is not what i would call a good fic myself. its basically anything that comes into mind. it doesnt have good grammer and probably is realllllly badly written. and not to mention VERY unlikely to happen. but im just having fun with this. so bear with me kk??**

**THANKS TO ALL THE REVIEWERS!!!**

* * *

Hermione looked around. She couldn't see Harry nor Ron anywhere. She wondered where the two were off to. Giving up her search for her two friends, she decided to go to the library to study a bit. Get her mind off of things. Just as she was about to step out of the portrait, Ginny caught up to her.

"Hey Hermione. Where are you going?" she asked, stepping out after Hermione.

"Just to the library to study a bit. Want to come?" Hermione started walking.

"Actually, yes. I've got to talk to you Hermione. But you need to promise me not to get mad at me. OR tell anyone else. Promise?" Ginny kind of looked nervous.

Hermione nodded quickly, getting more curious by the second.

Ginny looked around, making sure that they were alone. "Well, see." She started. "I have this problem. I've sort of been-" she quickly looked around once more and leaned in closer to Hermione and whispered, "- I've sort of been having sexual cravings." She finished looking around her more frantically then ever.

"Oh, Ginny!" Hermione laughed.

Ginny looked annoyed now. "What? It's not funny!"

"Of course it isn't! But Ginny, this isn't a problem! There is nothing wrong with having sexual desires." Hermione stated matter of factly.

"There is when it's towards a Slytherin." Ginny mumbled quickly, looking at the ground.

"What?!" Hermione exclaimed.

"You heard me."

"Yes. But oh my, Ginny, who is it?" Hermione asked.

"Blazzbini" Ginny mumbled.

"What?" Hermione asked, seriously not understanding this time.

"Blaise. Zaibini." Ginny whispered angrily.

"...Oh..." Hermione was shocked. Hadn't she been making out with Zabini the other day? Oh no! Yes she had! And a few days later she made out with Malfoy! Oh goodness. She had just realized the severity of it. She was lusting after not one but two Slytherins! Gods she was way worse than Ginny! "Oh!" Hermione exclaimed louder, her mouth hanging open. Forgetting all about Ginny, she started running down the corridor.

"Hermione!" Ginny yelled, worried. "It's not _that_ bad, is it?" she asked the portrait who just raised an eyebrow at her. Angrily she stomped away, back to the Gryffindor common room.

* * *

**I was originally going to make this chapter longer, but i decided against it. I just love teasing you guys. But here is a hint for the next chapter...**

**Hermione Library Malfoy & Zabini!!**

** REVIEW PLZZZ!!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: YAY! im LOVING your guyses reviews!! ahah. they keep me encouraged to write more. i swear. everytime i read them i jsut wanna write another chapter. so keep it up!**

** 33 da hilzzzs**

* * *

Hermione finally made it to the library and found her favorite corner. She always came here when she wanted privacy because it was hidden in such a way that even if you walked by, you wouldn't be able to see anyone there. Hermione sat down in the big comfy red chair and hid her face. _What have I done?_ She thought. _How come each time I let myself go and gave in to them? What's even worse, **I'm** the one who kissed Malfoy, not the other way around._

Just as she was about to burst into tear she heard steps coming her way. Now, normally she wouldn't have been worried, since no one else besides her seemed to know about this spot. But for some reason she had the feeling that the two boys she had just been thinking about were about to appear right in front of her. Unfortunately, she was right. AN: that's amazing isnt it? Hermione's sad to be right! haha! Smirking as always, Draco Malfoy stood in front of her, leaning against a bookshelf. Not far behind him, stood Blaise Zabini, his hands in his pockets and a devilishely sexy glint in his eye.

"What do you want?" Hermione asked them, what felt like for the bazillionth time in the past week.

"I believe you know the answer to that one, Granger." Malfoy's smirk grew as his voice became more arrogant. _How can he be so sure of himself?_ Hermione thought.

"I don't think I do. Now tell me why you're interrupting my privacy or leave." Hermione told them with venom dripping from her voice.

"No, Granger." Zabini said. "I think _you_ should tell _us._"

Hermione started to get nervous. She was shaking and sweating now. _Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit!_ was all Hermione could think right now. She had the feeling that she knew what was coming.

Draco bent down in his knees so that he was face to face with Hermione. Scooting closer he whispered, "I agree Blaise. I think _she _should tell us. How about we help her out a bit? I believe she isn't quite ready to face the truth yet."

"How right you are." Blaise grinned back.

Draco moved closer so that his hands were resting on the arms of the chair and rose enough to back Hermione back into the chair. He smirked at Hermione one last time before closing the space between them and smacking his lips against hers. At first Hermione was stiff but quickly gave into the kiss. Soon Draco's tongue was once again exploring her mouth while Hermione could do nothing but comply to the kiss. She felt so helpless. But at the same time she wanted the kiss to never end. Draco's hand found his favorite spot under her shirt right away, and she couldn't help but let out a moan, which vibrated on Draco's tongue, and made sure that he was just as aroused as she was.

Zabini, not wanting to be left out, soon came and sat on the arm of the chair, planting small kisses on Hermione's neck and ear. Hermione moaned once again, feeling another pair of lips on her. She couldn't believe what was happening and soon found herself moaning and panting and more aroused than ever. It wasn't long before her robes and vest got discarded, and her blouse un buttoned all the way. She couldn't believe how hot she was. All she could think of was that they better not leave her this time, becau -

"I think Granger gets what we want now." Draco said, standing up.

"I agree." Zabini added. "Maybe she can actually tell us."

The two grinned at each other and turned around to leave. Just before turning the corner, Malfoy looked back at her and winked, giving her another one of those irresistable smirks.

* * *

Draco grinned at Blaise. "Nice one, mate. I think we really got to her this time."

Blaise laughed and said "Oh definitely. Now remember, no touching her until she comes to you. That is if she does at all." He added coyly.

"Oh she will don't worry." Draco narrowed his eyes. "Remember the deal. Whoever she comes to first is the winner of this challenge. And believe me when I tell you that _that_ person will be _me._"

Blaise turned away and said, "We'll see about that." before walking away.

* * *

**Yay! Another chappy done!! reviewwwwwww pweeeez!**

** 33**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: as many of you requested, here is the next chappy. but just an announcement: **

**If some of y'all didn't notice already, this story is getting kind of ahem too "mature" for being labeled T. So i moved it up to M. it's your choice whether you want to continue reading or not.**

**smily face**

* * *

_Bad Hermione_, she thought to herself. _Bad **bad** Hermione!!_ Not only had she just let herself go again, but she had also just gotten involved with the guy _Ginny_ was lusting after. This couldn't be good. This could _not _happen again. She wouldn't let it happen. No matter how many times those two tried to come after her she had to make sure that they wouldn't get close to her again like this. She would make sure that they wouldn't have this affect on her again. She had to become her old self again and resist the temptation. She could _not_ be controled by two little evil horny teenage Slytherins who had nothing better to do than to abuse helpless girls who had nothing to do with them. She had to protect herself _and_ make sure that Ginny didn't fall under Zabini's spell either. _Damn Slytherin Boys._ Hermione thought after finally leaving the library.

The only problem with this plan was, that in the next two weeks neither of the boys tried anything with her. As a matter of fact, neither even looked at her or payed any attention to her. If Hermione didn't know better, she might've thought she had imagined the whole thing. She knew she should be happy about this, but for some reason this just made her more nervous and annoyed. Them acting like nothing happened seemed worse than them actually doing something. And even though she would rather marry Voldemort than to admit this, but she kind of missed the two. Even though her school work was still the same, she was very distracted and Harry and Ron noticed. They always tried to ask her what was wrong but she would make up some story of how it was "Girl stuff" or "homework stress". In short, Hermione was disappointed at the lack of action she got out of them two.

She kind of was looking forward to the times where she was alone with Malfoy in the hallway or where she bumped into Zabini in the corridors, but whenever she did, they would just ignore her. Not even a smirk or a meaning look. Nothing. And Hermione was definitely confused. Obviously the reason for her being disappointed was that she couldn't prove herself strong and resist them and embarrass them when they would try to make a move. Of course that was the reason. I mean, what else could it be? She kept telling herself that she was definitely _not_ craving their touch and actually _wanting_ them to do anything. But honestly, it was kind of pointless.

Soon, Hermione began to realize that she indeed was lusting after those two. Whenever she would see them in classes or anytime else during the day, she always imagined them touching her and kissing her again. She tried everything to prevent that. She would avoid them in the halls and make sure she sat her back facing the Slytherin tables during meals, but no matter how hard she tried, there was no escaping them at night. She would have dreams of them carrassing her body and wake up, completely covered in sweat and more turned on then ever.

Completely lost in what to do, Hermione did the only thing she could think of.

Talk to Ginny.

So one night when she was in the common room, she pulled Ginny into a quiet corner, deciding it was time to share her feelings with her best friend.

"Ginny I have to talk to you. I need your advice." Hermione said quietly, so that nobody could hear.

"Okay shoot." Ginny said, excited to hear her friends problems.

"Well..." Hermione started telling her story, and by the time she was done, Ginny's eyebrows had shot up so high that they disappeared under her eyebrows and her mouth was hanging wide open.

When she finally regained her voice, she screamed, "YOU DID **WHAT**?!"

* * *

**Yah like??? well tell me by posting a comment!!!!!!**

**Loveeeeeeee**


	7. Authors note!

**Hey guysss. okay so there are a few things in your comments i wanted to talk about.**

**first of all the biggest issue is probably how short my chapters are. well. that is only for one reason. which is to keep you guys coming back for more. and besides if i gave all of it at once, first of all my ideas wouldn't be as good since this IS a write-as-you-go fic, but also that it would take WAYY longer for me to update, and iknow that when i write long chappies it takes me forever because i get bored with the story quickly. unless i have it all planned out and written down before i even type.**

**second of all, i'm realllllllly sorr if the writing is bad. and one of the reviewers (thanks by the Way smily) told me that i use certain phrases and words too much. next time i'll make sure i read over everything twice before posting it to make sure that it doesnt sound bad. SORRY BOUT THAT!!**

**okay well thats all i can think of for now. **

**but keep reviewing!!  
love yah!!**


	8. Chapter 7

**AN: okay i'll make sure there aren't any errors this time ;)**

* * *

Hermione looked around. "SHHHH! Ginny! Tell the whole world, why don't you?" She gave a little apologetic smile to the people around them and turned around to face Ginny again.

She was still staring at Hermione with a shocked expression. "Hermione...umm...well...what to say..._wow._" Out of all people _Hermione Granger_ hooked up with not one but _two_ Slytherins, one including her arch enemy? She _had_ to be dreaming!

By now Hermione was starting to look nervous. She knew that Ginny would be surpised, but not this much. Just as she was beginning to wish she had never told Ginny, the redhead's expression turned from shocked to pleased.

"Hermione, I know i shouldn't be saying this in this type of situation, but im so _proud of you!!_" Ginny sqeaked, giving Hermione a big hug, which confused Hermione even more.

"What do you mean, you're proud of me?" Hermione asked with total dazzled expression on her face, one that could be seen on her only in rare moments like these.

"You finally got over yourself and actually felt what it was like to want a boy!" Ginny sqealed.

"Excuse_ me_, miss Ginerva Weasley! 'Got _over_ myself?'" Hermione snapped.

"Come on. You know that you are - well - kind of prudish." Ginny said. Seeing Hermione's expression she quickly added, "But not in a bad way of course. What I meant was that you just weren't the kind of girl to lust after a boy or crush on someone or even go have some fun exploring with boys. You just were more 'best friend' material. And even though you chose the two worst boys imaginable, even though Zabini's a total babe, you still managed to do something fun for a change!"

"Actually it's more like _they_ chose _me._" Hermione stated gloomily. "But the point is, Ginny, that even though they stopped molesting me, I still can't stop thinking about them. I sometimes even think i-" Hermione lowered her voice, "_want_ them" She looked at Ginny with a meaningful expression.

Ginny laughed out loud. She had never seen Hermione so confused and helpless before, and it didn't match her at all. "Hermione, you know what that's called right? It's called lust! You're lusting after Malfoy! _And _Zabini, but we'll talk about _that_ part later. Basically, you just need a good shag by the both of them, and once you get what you want, you'll either be free..." Ginny paused.

"...or?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Or you'll want more. You'll want them to come back to you and shag you senseless everytime you see them in the hallway. You won't be able to breathe without them in you, and your thoughts will always linger on them. Your flesh will crave their touch and -"

"- enough!" Hermione interrupted. She didn't like the sound of this at all. She gave a loud sigh. "Ginny, what should I do? I'm so confused! On one hand this is MALFOY we're talking about. But on the other hand he's just so - so -"

"- sexy?" Ginny offered and smiled warmly at Hermione's exasperated expression. "Hermione, it's okay to lust after someone. Even if it _is_ the enemy. Look honey, every girl has got her needs. Just wait and see what your girl insticts tell you. Whenever you see either of them again, do what your heart and body tells you to do. I'm sure you can't go wrong with that."

Hermione looked at her skeptically. "Okay. I guess that's the only thing possible. Thanks, Ginny. You've really helped." She sighed and got up. "Well, I'm going to bed, so I'll talk to you tomorrow." With that she climbed the steps up to her dormitory.

Hermione couldn't sleep all night. She kept tossing and turning, going over the pro's and con's of actually losing her virginity to either of these boys. Just the thought of her considering doing this seemed crazy to her. But there was no turning back now. She had to solve her problem. She had to go find Malfoy or Zabini tomorrow morning and see what would happen. She just_ had_ to know.

* * *

**Okay, so how did you like it?? tell me plzzzz!! any big mistakes or concerns that i can fix???**


	9. Chapter 8

**AN:**** Sorry guys!!! I know it's been quite a while since i've updated but here you go!! I know it's not long but i'll make sure to update more often. and besides. Short is my style in this story.**

**Love you!!**

* * *

Her skirt seemed shorter and her hair extra bouncy and shiny as Hermione walked out of the Gryffindor common room that morning. Even Harry and Ron noticed this minor change and stared at her with open mouthes. Hermione glared at them and slapped shut their mouthes.

"Oh come on you two. Grow up." She folded her arms in front of her chest. "Now are you two coming for breakfast or not?"

This seemed to get the boys out of their trance, as Ron's eyes widened at the thought of food.

At breakfast Hermione was able to turn quite a few heads, most blonging to young teenage boys, including our two favorite Slytherins.

"I _told_ you she would come around." Draco whispered to Blaise.

"What do you mean?" Crabbe interrupted.

"What do you think I mean Crabbe? She didn't just randomly decide to look hot today. She's trying to impress someone. She's trying to impress _us._" Draco pointed at himself and Blaise.

'Why would that mudblood want to do that?" Pansy barged in, looking suspiciously at the two.

"Oh come on, Parkinson. You can't be _that_ thick. Haven't you noticed me and Draco talking about her a lot lately?" Blaise said.

"Actually," Pansy squinted her eyes. "I have. What's that all about?" she asked.

And so Draco and Blaise explained the whole bet they had made to the whole slytherin table. Once the news had spread, Hermione would be the only one not to know, because she never listened to gossip. And besides, by the time she found out, she would probably have slept with either both, or one of them anyway. Draco smiled evilly as he thought of the news about him shagging Granger sensless spread around the school, making her not only the most talked about, but the most hated girl in the school. Every girl would call her a slut out of jealousy. And every guy would try to treat her like a whore, trying to get in her pants. As for her friends, the golden trio would finally be elliminated. Draco loved this bet. And he was going to make sure, he would be the one to win it.

* * *

Hermione glanced at the Slytherin table one more time, and to her suprise, someone was staring straight back at her. _Malfoy_. Hermione thought. Just thinking about the last encounter with him sent shivers down her spine. She knew how wrong this was. But she had to do it. It was the only way to get everything out of her system. She just had to get this over with.

She gave him a flirtatious wink, making sure all her lust was shown in her eyes. To her mild surprise, instead of returning the gesture Malfoy just quirked an eyebrow and turned his head away from her._ God damnit._ She thought. Why did he have to make this so hard for her? Her gaze wondered over to Zabini. Unlike Malfoy, he wasn't paying attention at all, but instead flirting with another Slytherin. Hermione's blood boiled. They both frusterated her so much. After all she had done this morning this was how they were going to repay her?

Fine. If they wanted to play hard to get, two could play the game. Hermione made up some lame excuse about going to the library and stormed out of the hallway, but not before making sure her skirt was extra high, and both the boys gazes were watching her sensually swinging hips walk out of the Great Hall.


	10. Chapter 9

She was standing against the wall down in the dungeons, waiting for Snape and the rest of her class to come. She was extra early due to her little quick get away during breakfast. She was still fuming. How dare Malfoy make a fool out of her like that? And how dare Zabini flirt with someone else right under her nose when he knew that she was watching him?

She froze when she heard footsteps coming closer. Her heart started beating faster. Who was there as early as her? Who would it be? She turned away her head, nose held up high, from the person who had just turned the corner.

"Why, Granger. You are about the last person I thought I would see down here." Malfoy said sarcastically.

Hermione turned her head to face him and gave him a glare. "Shut up, Malfoy. You knew very well that I was here."

"My, my. Feisty aren't we today?" He smirked at her and stepped very close to her and whispered in her ear, "But that's okay. I like 'em wild anyway."

Hermione inhaled a sharp breath at his words. She could feel her knees weakening. But no. She had to stop it. Before he gained control. She needed to control herself and the situation.

"Is that so?" She asked looking him dead in the eye. "Because I just thought you liked 'em cheap."

It was Malfoy's turn to glare. But before he said anything that could lose him the bet, he changed his answer. "That's why I want you." Just as Hermione was about to retort with a very rude comment he interrupted her. "Because _you_ aren't cheap. You come with a price. Unlike the other girls. They just beg to fuck me. And I know in the end you will too. But not before putting up a fight. And honestly," He pushed up against her hard. "That turns me on."

Hermione groaned. She was letting him take control again, but this time she couldn't stop it. She could see the effect that their conversation was having on him. It was huge. Hermione moaned as he pressed into her again. Trying with every part of her brain to regain control she pushed him away. "Get away from me." She whispered.

"Is that what you _really_ want, Granger? Because I think it's just your ego talking. After all you aren't wearing your school skirt that short today for nothing, are you?"

Hermione whimpered. She really didn't need this right now. She already was confused about so many things going on with her, and she really didn't need him to put pressure on her as well.

"Look, Malfoy. I admit. You _are_ very attractive, and for some reason I can't keep my mind off you. But I just can't go through with this. I thought I could. But I guess I can't." She said softly.

He stepped closer. "Oh, I think you can. It's just a matter of letting go." His hands touched her arms softly and traced them up and down. Hermione put her head against the wall, eyes shut. "You need to learn to feel dominated for once. To let someone else take over. To belong to someone for just one moment." He whispered in her ear. Hermione got more relaxed by the second.

"You know, Granger. Just because we hate each other, doesn't necessarily mean we can't sleep together." At this Hermione opened her eyes and stared into Malfoy's. He just smirked at her and said, "Think about that." before backing away, as footsteps of multiple students started coming closer.

* * *

Once again, Hermione found herself following Malfoy's advice and thinking exactly about that. But this wasn't her own problem. She wanted Malfoy, but whatever happened to Zabini? Hermione was beginning to realize that it wouldn't be right with him. She was definitely attracted more to Malfoy. _At least I was able to resolve that issue._ She thought. Hermione wondered what was worse. Liking a random Slytherin she had never met, or her arch enemy who happened to be in Slytherin as well?

She sighed. She knew the answer. Talk to Ginny again.

Yes. That's exactly what she would do.


	11. Chapter 10

Hermione sighed as she entered the Great Hall, scanning the Gryffindor for the familiar face. Once she located Ginny, she walked up to her and tapped her shoulder. Leaning down and whispering she said, "Hey Ginny. Would you mind coming with me for a second?" Seeing that Ginny was about to protest she gave her a meaningful look. Ginny sighed and followed Hermione out into an empty classroom.

"What's this about, Hermione?" Ginny asked, curious about what was going on. Then something hit her. "Oh my god! You slept with Malfoy! Or is it Zabini?" Ginny squealed.

"Oh Shush." Hermione replied. "Of course I haven't. It was only last night that you gave me the advice. I'm not _that_ desperate you know." Hermione looked at Ginny accusingly.

Ginny looked disappointed, but asked anyway. "Then what is it?"

"Well," Hermione started. "I followed your advice and followed my heart. This morning I tried to get their attention, but it didn't quite work."

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked.

So Hermione explained the whole events of that morning, taking extra long on the conversation between her and Malfoy, due to Ginny's constant questioning. Hermione also mentioned the part about her not being attracted to Zabini as much anymore. Hermione thought she saw Ginny's eyes light up at her words, but decided to ignore it. After she had finished Ginny stayed silent for a while. "He's right you know." She said softly.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"There's nothing wrong with experimenting with someone you don't like. I know this might sound shallow, but the fact is that sex is deeper than just love. I personally don't believe you have to love someone to sleep with someone. Of course if you do it so much that that it becomes slutty, that isn't very nice. But when there is a great attraction to someone, deep lust, then it is okay to let go." Ginny explained. "Look, Hermione. I know how much you hate Malfoy. But I'm telling you, you won't regret it. He just is a lady-pleaser. He won't let you go until he is sure you both got what you wanted. No matter how much of a jerk he is, and how much he hates you, he knows how to treat a lady."

Hermione pondered over her words for a little while and realized that up to a certain point, she had to agree with Ginny. Then, something hit her. Where did Ginny know all this information about Malfoy? "Ginny," she started slowly.

"Yeah?" Ginny asked in reply.

"How do you know all this information about Malfoy? You seem to know a lot about him." Hermione asked curiously.

Ginny's eyes widened as she realized what Hermione had just asked her. She seemed to get quite nervous and quickly tried to find a way out of the question. "Oh that's not important right now. And besides, I don't know him. I'm just guessing. Well, I got to get back to eating now. I'm starving."

And with that Ginny was out the door. Although Hermione was curious about her friend's behavior, she decided to let it be for now. She would find out sooner or later. She had more important things to think about.

* * *

"I promise I'll catch up with you two later. And I swear I'm fine. Don't worry about me. You know how distracted homework gets me sometimes." Hermione reassured Harry and Ron before seperating from them and heading towards the library. She just needed some alone time, and the library was the best place to get it.

Hermione found her favorite spot in the library and sat down. Her spot was hidden from everyones view, and she was sure she was about the only one besides Madam Pince and probably a couple other students that knew about it. Just as she was about to get involved in her book, she heard footsteps.

"Granger?" she heard the voice of Zabini. _Oh no._ She thought. "I know you're there, Granger!"

Hermione decided that if she stayed quiet and didn't come out she would for sure not be seen. Luckily, she was right. She listened to Zabini call for her name a couple more times, walk around the library, and finally give up. She sighed in relief. She really didn't want to face him right now, especially since it would double as awkward now that she didn't like him anymore.

Hermioen sat there for quite a while, half thinking, half reading. Soon, she fell into a deep, deep sleep.

* * *

**AN: How's that for a little bit longer chappy, huh?**


	12. Chapter 11

Hermione woke up in the middle of the night. She took in her surroundings and realized that she was still in the library._ Must've fallen asleep reading_, she thought. She slowly got up and put back the book she had been reading. She yawned and checked her watch. It was two am. She quietly made her way over to the door of the library, making sure no one was around. She had to sneak back up to Gryffindor Tower without anyone noticing or she would for sure get in trouble.

Hermione tippy-toed out of the library, and into the corridor, looking around the corners, making sure no one was there. She was about halfway there when she heard saw someone out the window. She could tell it was a student by the cloak they were wearing. It was obviously a boy. A boy with white blonde hair. She instantly realized who it was, and her curiosity got the better of her and she changed her course toward the Front entrance of the school. Making sure she wasn't seen or heard she quietly crept out of the castle and onto the Hogwarts grounds.

Once she was outside she scanned the area, quickly finding who she was looking for. The boy turned around to face her and smirked.

"Nice to see you here, Granger." Malfoy said.

Hermione couldn't help but smile, and she silently wondered whether he meant it. "Same goes to you, Malfoy." She said.

He raised both his eyebrows in a mock shock expression. "What? No rude retorts? No insluts? Wow, Granger. I certainly wasn't expecting that."

"Shut up, Malfoy. You know very well that it is actually more surprising that _you _aren't the one insulting me, or calling me a mudblood."

"Now there's the Granger I know." He smiled evilly. "Oh and about the insluting thing. I don't fancy insulting the girls I plan on havin sex with. But after that, I can't promise you anything"

"Oh, so I'm just another object you intend to shag then throw away?" Hermione asked.

"Whoever said that, Granger?" He asked stepping closer to her. "Besides, as I told you this morning, you aren't anything like the other girls." He took one step closer.

Hermione's breathing got heavier. "What makes you think I'll sleep with you anyway? You seem a little too confident to me." She said as firm as she could.

"Because," he said, now standing so close to her there was about a millimeter beween them. "You react to every word I say, you like it when I grind into you, you get weak and struggle to control yourself whenever I'm around, whenever I'm around you you get nervous" he smiled "And," he added. "You followed me out here in the middle of the night."

He slowly started inching towards her. Hermione's breath shortened in anticipation. Her lips started tingling with anxiousness to touch his. Her eyes scanning his before fluttering shut. The kiss was very soft and gentle, but completely satisfying. Draco looked up and whispered. "oh and one more thing. You just let me kiss you."

Hermione looked in his eyes. "Yes, I did." And with both their surprise, she grabbed Draco's head and leaned in for a not-so-gentle kiss. It took Draco a split second to realize what was happening. Once he did, he had no problem of regaining control of the situation. He ran his tongue across her bottom lip, asking for entrance, which she gave to him immediately. Their kisses became deeper and more urgent. Finally Hermione's knees gave in and they both tombled onto the grass, now in a deep make out session. Draco climbed on top of her, his hands roaming her body. Hermione who was getting more arroused by the second decided this was the time to stop. She broke the kiss and stopped his hands. She looked into his eyes, an evil smile spreading across her face. He quirked an eyebrow at her as she pushed him around so now she was on top, straddling him. She leaned down and kissed him softly. Breaking the kiss, she whispered in his ear, "You can't get me that fast."

With a smirk on her face, she got up and walked away from him. Hermione was finally assured that she could handle it. She could handle taking Ginny's advice and doing something risky for once. She could handle having sex with Malfoy.

* * *

**AN: Okay now if you guys don't love me for updating this soon, and updating chapters with actual action in it, then i dont know what to say.**

**hhahahaha.**

**review please!**


	13. Chapter 12

Draco smirked. Who knew Granger could be such a tease? But more than anything else, he was happy because he finally had her where he wanted her. Although Hermione obvioulsy showed some control over the situation, he knew he would for sure win the bet now. He knew Blaise had tried to make moves as well, but since he didn't seem very happy these days, so obvioulsy it wasn't working. Draco knew that Granger was definitely going to sleep with him. He had her hooked, and even though he would let her have power occasionally, he knew very well that she wouldn't be satisfied until she got the shag she needed, but he on the other hand, didn't have that need at all. Sure he_ wanted _to bang her, but that didn't mean he was dependant on it.

The next few days were quite eventful for both of them. Whenever they'd see each other in the hall, they'd give each other knowing looks while pretending to be fighting at the same time. Hermione's friends never noticed a thing. Although the Weaslette seemed pretty informed about what was going on. Draco guessed that Hermione had gone to her and told her everything. Draco chuckled silently as he thought of the Weasley girl. In his fifth and her fourth year, just when Draco was starting to learn about sexuality, they had had a "thing". Well he was sure he had been her first, while Pansy had been _his_ first. He had just used her, but she had thought more of it. It lasted for about a week before he told her the truth.

Draco smirked, as he looked around his potions class. He really _could_ get any girl. It was fabulous.

"What are you smirking at, ferret boy?" Hermione scorned him. Oh how she loved pretending that there wasn't anything between them. She loved the fact that he knew something about her no one else knew, not even her best friends, and _he_ was her enemy. She loved the way they threw dirty words at each other, pretending to hate each other's guts, while secretly they passed lust full glances. This all turned her on so much.

"I'm smirking because I just thought of a wonderful way I could have you lying flat under my feet, where you belong." Draco replied smoothly.

Harry opened his mouth to shout something back while Ron clenched his fists and looked like he was going to punch Malfoy any second. Hermione, catching the inuendo, stopped the guys and replied. "Malfoy, you know very well that your harmless words don't effect me. You couldn't even do shit to me with your wand." Hermione's eyes sparkled at the last word.

Draco leaned closer, squinting his eyes of what looked like anger, but as Hermione knew was something way different. "Trust me, Granger. You have no idea what I can do with my wand. You'd be screaming and begging me if I were to even show you the smallest trick. So I suggest you either shut your dirty mudblood mouth and think twice before suggesting something that's completely false, because that just tempts me to prove you wrong."

By now Hermione's breathing was ragged. What seemed like a hate filled, insulting arguement to everyone else, was actually a conversation so sexual, it left Hermione panting for breath. "Then why don't you?" she asked in a meer whisper. She saw a mischievous glint in Draco's eye right before Harry grabbed her arm and turned her around.

"Leave it, Hermione. Like you always say, he's not worth it."

But Hermione was thinking something else. She thought he was way woth it. One would think that being the sexiest man alive would be enough reason to make a girl jump him every five seconds, and add a sex talk filled conversation, Hermione really had to use all her will power not to stradle Malfoy right there and then in class in front of everybody.

Draco leaned back in his chair and put his hands behind his head. The conversation had definitely gotten him aroused, but not as much as Granger. He knew exactly what effect he had on her and he loved it. But he was sick of waiting. He had to have her soon, or else this fun, yet tiring, game they were playing would eventually get boring. And besides. He had a bet to win as well. Why wait 'til later when you can embarrass someone sooner? Draco smirked.


	14. Chapter 13

**AN: This is definitely the longest chapter. so REVIEW!!**

**_Warning_: This chapter does contains very explicit and detailed scenes. Just so you know. If you dont like it, dont read.**

* * *

Hermione smiled to herself as she walked down the corridor leading up from the library. She really was having fun with Malfoy these days. The quick glances and smirks they gave each other in the hallways and the secret language they spoke with their eyes was becoming really fun. Yet Hermione was starting to get frustrated. However much she loved this game, she wanted results. She was ready to screw Draco's brains out. Just as Hermione was laughing at herself for thinking such thoughts about her enemy a hand pulled her into a tiny broom closet. 

Hermione tried to scream but found she couldn't even breathe with the gigantic hand covering her nose and mouth. She struggled to get out of the grip, but found whoever had captured her was too strong.

"Shhh." a deep, rich voice cooed. Hermione knew that voice.

"Zabini" she said almost accusingly once the hand had let go of her and turned around to face him. He smiled at her.

"Sorry for the violence. I didn't mean to scare you." He said.

"Well you did. Can I please go now?" Hermione asked, clearly annoyed.

Blaise, clearly taken aback by this looked lost for a second. "But why leave the party so early?" he asked, trying to regain composture.

"Because," Hermione stated matter-of-factly "there is no party. Look, Zabini. I don't know what your intentions are and I can assure you the mine isn't to figure it out. Can I please leave now?" She asked.

"No." He responded before grabbing her and kissing her. Hermione, who was confused as to what was happening for a second, did not kiss back. She just stood there until she decided she had to stop it and stepped on his foot. Zabini jerked back and yelped, holding his foot in his hands.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"I don't like you Zabini. I know for a while there you were pretty attractive. Not that you aren't now. It's just you're not my type. I'm sorry." Hermione said, patting him on the shoulder. She turned around and left the closet, leaving Zabini more embarrassed than ever. _That stupid mudblood bitch._ He thought. he would get her back. He would get her back good. No one rejected and humiliated Blaise Zabini like that. Especially not some worthless magic-wasting piece of shit.

* * *

Hermione straightened out her robes and continued on her way to the Gryffindor common room. Just as she was about to turn a corner, she was pulled into a broom closet once again. This time, though the hand was way gentler with her. Instead of saying anything, the mystery man turned her around and kissed her deeply. She immediately recognized the lips, the taste and the wonderful smell of her now not so mysterious kidnapper. 

"Hello, sexy" Malfoy said.

"What is it with boys and pulling me into closets today?" Hermione asked instead of greeting him back.

Draco's smile faded and he asked, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, that just a minute ago I was pulled into a similar closet by Zabini. He tried to kiss me, as well." When Draco glared at her words and looked like he was about to say something she quickly added, "The only difference is of course is that I let you kiss me. I just stomped on his foot and walked away."

Draco's smirk came back in an instant. "Good." He said. He pulled her closer and whispered in her ear. "We wouldn't want there to be any misunderstandings, so let me just tell you one thing. You're mine. Understand? No one else can touch you for as long as our 'thing' lasts. I don't want any other man's unworthy hands on you. And if I were to hear of something like that happening, I will get very angry. And trust me. You don't want to see me angry. Am I making myself clear?" Hermione shuddered and nodded. "Very good. Now that we got that out of the way-" Draco leaned in and kissed her deeply, forcing his tongue in her mouth right away. Hermione moaned and put her arms around his head, arching her back into him.

Draco pushed her into the wall, still kissing her hungrily, exploring her mouth. Hermione wrapped her legs around him, grinding her hips into his. Draco thrust against her, showing her what she had just caused. Hermione let out another moan. Then a thought came to Draco. "Are you a virgin?" He asked.

Hermione looked away and nodded silently. "Sorry." she whispered.

Draco grabbed her chin and turned her face towards him. "Don't be. It's okay." he was about to add that he had bedded many virgins before but decided against it, seeing as she might not find that very nice. "It just means that we will have to take it slow. And definitely not in a closet." He smirked at her. He secretly cursed at her for being a virgin, since he indeed was very stiff and needed some release. He couldn't just take her then and there in the closet, since he wanted this to be an amazing experience for her. He wanted her to remember her best shag to be her first. He wanted her to come back, begging for more. Not that he would give it to her. But he just wanted to see her squirm for him.

Hermione smiled at him. He was truly sweet. He cared about where she had her first. He wanted to make this the best experience for her. Hermione felt him agains her stomach, and realized that he was still very much erect. She felt sorry for him, realizing that he needed release and couldn't get it due to being a gentlemen. Hermione decided she could help that.

"You know," she said. "There is more than one type of sex. I mean there is more than just vaginal." And with a glint in her eye she lowered herself onto her knees and turned Draco around so that he was leaning against the wall. She unzipped his pants and went on to pull them down. Draco, realizing what Hermione was about to do, smirked.

"You don't have to do this." he said, silently hating himself for saying it. She better not listen to him.

"Shh. Don't ruin the moment." Hermione whispered. Draco silently thanked Merlin that Granger was indeed a very willing and eager girl. He would be sure to tell everyone this. Hermione massaged him through his boxers before pulling those down as well. She gasped as she saw Draco's package. Hermione had seen only Ron's before, having accidentally cought him masturbating in the Burrow once, but he wasn't nearly as big as Draco's. She leaned closer and licked off the precum that was starting to come out of the tip. Having never done this before she had no idea what to do. All she knew came from Lavender and Parvati's secret "gril talk" stories. She held the base with her hand, and slowly took him into her mouth whole. Draco groaned and burried his hands in her hair. Hermione chocked a little as she felt Draco's hands push her head even further. Once she got used to the feeling, she started to suck. Draco's moans indicating his approval Hermione continued her doings. she started massaging his balls with her free hand, hoping it would help, and soon she was sucking and licking him like crazy. All the while Draco's hands helped her out and his moans encouraged her farther, until he finally exploded in her mouth.

"Swallow it" Draco ordered. Hermione did as she was told and chugged it all. She slowly pulled back and released Draco's cock from her mouth. She got up and smiled at him, licking her lips. He smirked at her. "For a girl who didn't know what she was doing, that was pretty amazing" He said. "My my, Granger. Who knew you could be so kinky. Almost even slutty." He winked at her and she smiled back at him. To her surprise, Hermione realized that this whole ordeal had gotten her aroused as well. She found her underwear drenched. Draco noticed her shifting, realized that she had enjoyed this almost as much as he did. He kissed her an said, "Seems like I'm not the only one who loved this little incident" before turning around and leaving.

* * *

Hermione entered the common room with a dazed expression on her face. She had a weird smile which was very un-hermione-like. Whilst Ron and Harry just stared at her oddly, Ginny dragged Hermione into a corner. "What happened?" Ginny squeeled excitedly.

"Whatever do you mean?" Hermione asked, finally snapping out of her little daze.

"Oh come on. You have sex hair. Heck you even_ smell_ like sex." Ginny stated, rolling her eyes. "Now tell me. What happened?"

"Oh we didn't go all the way, if that's what you mean." Hermione stated.

"But something did happen, am I right?" Ginny asked hopefully.

"Well, yes." Hermione smiled at her friend's excited face. She licked her lips, hoping Ginny would understand.

"NO!" Ginny gasped. Hermione smiled and nodded. "Oh my goodness! Little miss goody two shoes has officially turned naughty!" Ginny giggled. "How was it? Did you like it? Did _he_ like it?"

So Hermione explained exactly what happened. Ginny was giggling and more excited than Hermione had expected, which made her really giggly and excited as well. Soon the two girls were the last left in the common room, giggling and laughing about what would come next and all the positions that they could think of. Ginny was really proud to say Hermione's berrier was finally broken.

"See, I told you taking a walk on the wild side wouldn't hurt." Ginny said.

"No. It doesn't. Actually it's quite enjoyable. I'll try it more often." Hermione responded. "But if I don't get to bed soon, I'll be too tired to. Good night. Sleep tight." Hermione said turning towards the girl dormitory.

Hermione crawled into bed. She was more tired than she expected. Who knew giving someone pleasure could be exciting for her at the same time?

* * *

Draco smirked. Who knew getting head from Granger could be this much fun? He really had to try it more often.

* * *

**AN: So there it is. My longest chappy yet. You better review long and lots too!!!! And dont get used to it! This was a one time thing only. So count yourselves lucky!! hahahah. love ya'll.**


	15. Chapter 14

"Good morning, guys!" Hermione said cheerily as she sat down next to Harry and Ron at breakfast the next morning. "Isn't it a wonderful Sunday morning?"

Harry and Ron's gazes met and they both looked over at Hermione. Harry decided it was now or never. "Yeah, sure it is, Hermione." He said, and took a deep breath. "Look, we have to talk to you." He said.

"All right. What is it?" Hermione said, still smiling and spreading jam on her toast.

"You've been acting a bit - uh - strange lately. I mean, you seem to have pretty big mood swings. Now we don't know whether this is some kind of -" he looked at Ron nervously who encouraged him on by nodding and sending toast crumbles flying everywhere from his mouth. "- some kind of girl thing. But it's just you haven't been yourself lately. And honestly, Hermione, we're kind of worried."

Hermione gave a little laugh and said, "Don't be silly you guys. I've been perfectly fine." Her eyes scanned the Slytherin table and fell upon Malfoy eating a piece of toast while talking to Zabini. Her smile got brighter. _Perfectly fine, indeed._ She thought.

"Come on, Hermione. We know you better than that. What's going on? One day you're sitting in a corner, lost in thought, looking absolutely terrified of something or another, and the next night you're grinning like crazy." Ron managed to choke out after choking on his toast first.

"Honestly, Ronald. I'm perfectly normal. And you should chew before you swallow, you know that?" Hermione scolded him, still with a smile on her face, though.

"Well, we just feel like you've been very distant from us lately and we -" Harry was cut off by Ginny who just entered the conversation.

"Come on, guys. Give her a break. If you knew what it's like to be a girl, then you wouldn't even open your mouths out of respect for her." She grinned at Hermione. "You wouldn't open _your _mouths at all." She repeated.

Hermione glared at her but then returned her grin. Harry and Ron, catching onto their little exchange narrowed their eyes at them, but decided to let it go. "Girls." they both sighed, making Ginny and Hermione giggle for the rest of breakfast.

* * *

"What brings you here, love?" A husky voice whispered in Hermione's ear. Hermione smiled and turned around to come face to face with the sexiest man in Hogwarts.

"I was looking for you." Hermione answred truthfully. She had gone down to the dungeons to look for him right after breakfast. He slowly pulled her into a hidden niche in the corner of the hallway.

"Just can't get enough of me, can you?" He asked as he pushed her into the wall and grinded his hips into her. Hermione sighed with pleasure.

"Never." She said. He smirked at her. She smirked back and decided to turn the game against him. She pushed off the wall and turned around to push him against the wall. She pressed herself against him and licked his earlobe, issuing a groan from him. "You turn me on so much. During the day, and even at night. Whenever I'm awake or asleep it's you that haunts me every torturous second of my life. I can't think of anyone or anything else. My stomach becomes a whirlpool and I have to change my underwear at least five times a day because of you. You can't even begin to imagine what you do to me. In my dreams I have exquisite fantasies of every way possible that we could give each other pleasure. You're a demon, Malfoy. You're the devil himself. You never give me rest. You're on my mind nonstop. You're so sexy. No one could ever do what you do to me.I hate you. Yet I love to hate you." With that she bit the little piece of flesh under his ear.

Draco growled. Damn this girl. Who did she think she was, talking to him like that, turning him into a beast? A raging animal preying out his food before attacking. He turned her once again and slammed her into the wall with such force that he was sure it hurt her. Yet he didn't care. She had wanted it. She had asked for it. She just turned him into a monster. A sexual monster who wouldn't stop before he got what he needed. Not every girl could do this to him. He kissed her with a fiery passion. His kiss showed all the want and lust she had just stirred up in him. He bit down on her lip hard, drawing blood. Hermione moaned as she tasted her own blood. This was sadistic. But she loved it. She loved to see him out of control. He was out of control for _her_. His hands grabbed everything they could find on her body. Hermione was sure there would be bruses the next day but she didn't care. She just kissed him back.

The both drew up for a breath, catching eachother's gaze for just a second. What Hermione saw in his eyes made her gasp. It was such a lust, such a want, it was unknown to her. She saw a monster inside him. It seemed like he was possessed by some sort of hunger. Hermione moaned over and over again as he ravaged her. She had to have him now. She had to see what a beast could to her. She grabbed his hair and yanked his head backward kissing his throat. "Bring me to your chambers" She whispered between breaths, and he more than willingly obliged. He grabbed her ass and kissed her one last time before leading the way to his room. The class bell rang, and all students were sitting in class. All except for a certain Gryfinndor and Slytherin.


	16. Chapter 15

I am serious about what i said in my summary of the story guyssss. i want more reviews. i know you guys are reading!! i saw all the hits ((thanks btw...hehe)) but you NEED to start reviewing if you want more!!!!

pleaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaase


	17. Chapter 16

**AN: SMUT WARNING!! SMUT WARNING!!**

* * *

Draco was quite positive that she knew that she would miss class if they díd this now. Yet he decided to tease her anyway. "Our little book-worm-teacher-suck-up is skipping class? My my, what a naughty girl." He whispered in her ear. "I say she needs to be punished. Punished good and hard." he put an emphasis on his last word, making her growl in want. "What do you suggest I do to her, hmm? Any suggestions?" He asked as he unbottoned her school shirt, while pushing her down onto his bed.

Hermione breathed hard. "Screw her. Fuck her. Hard." She managed to pant out.

It was Draco's turn to growl as he climbed on top of her and started ravishing her lips. All the while his hands roamed around her body, grabbing onto anything they could find. Getting impatient with the buttons he tore the shirt into pieces and went on to kiss her stomach while unclasping her bra. Hermione moaned as cool air hit her breasts, and her nipples got errect. Malfoy kissed his way up to them and finally slipped one of her nipples into his mouth, making her gasp. It was nothing like she had felt before. As he nipped and sucked at her flesh she could help but squirm under him. _Virgins_, he thought.

Soon, Hermione realized that she was the only one undressed down to her knickers by now, and decided it was unfair. She shifted herself up so she was stradling Malfoy, gaining control of the situation. She quickly went to rip open his shirt, returning the favor of destroying clothes. She gasped again at the sight of his chest. He was so well toned. He wasn't hairy at all, unlike Viktor was, but his skin was smooth. She felt up his torso, enjoying the feeling of his strong muscles. "Are you going to stare all day, Granger, or can we actually proceed?" Malfoy growled as he spun her around and he was on top again. Hermione quickly went to undo his belt and then trousers, pulling them down eagerly. Now they were both down to their last piece of clothing, having a clear view to just how aroused the other was.

Draco slowly traced his hand up her thigh and played with the lace of her underwear. Hermione squirmed underneath him as he finally entered her wet folds with his two fingers. He started rubbing her clitoris which made her squirm more and moan loudly. Hermione was overwhelmed with a feeling of pure lust. She had never been more turned on that she was now and she had lost all common sense and control of herself. Draco slowly inched one of his fingers inside her vagina, making sure he didn't break her hymn in the process. It would hurt more than if he did it during intercourse. Hermione let out a deep groan. She had never felt so good before in her life. He slowly started to finger her harder and faster, until she almost came. He stopped right before her she would be able to go over the edge. He wanted her first orgasm to be during actual sex. Hermione looked up at him in disappointment. He just smirked at her, as if to say 'you just wait'. Hermione smiled and went on to pull down his boxers.

Though having seen it, actually more like tasted it, before, she was still mesmerized by the size of it. Now that she thought about it, she realized that it was definitely going to hurt when he entered her. She looked up at him, worry written all over her face. He stroked her cheek to sooth her. "Relax." He told her. Hermione nodded and spread her legs. Draco positioned himself at her entrance and thrust himself deep inside her. Hermione didn't make a sound, but squeezed her eyes shut and her face contorted in pain. She was the first girl who hadn't cried when Draco had took their virginity. He was quite impressed. Getting impatient again, he silently told her to hurry up and tell him she was ready or else he would start pounding into her. He was still in beast mode and needed his release now.

Hermione opened her eyes and gave him the sign. She gave him the look. He understood immediately and started drawing out again, just to enter her over again. He started thrusting a little bit harder each time, quickening his pace slowly. Soon Hermione felt the most amazing feeling wash over her. It was a wave of immense erotik pleasure. She started to meet his thrusts, and very soon Draco was pounding into her with all his might. They were both panting like crazy and Hermione wrapped her legs around his chest, giving him more access. Draco moaned as he thrust into her over and over again, hearing her sigh and pant and moan uncontrolably.

"More!" Hermione yelled out.

"Tell me what you want-" Malfoy ordered her.

"I - I - I want -"

"Tell me!"

"I want you to fuck me! Hard! Faster Malfoy, I need you!" Hermione yelled.

Draco growled and continued pounding into her. Finally, Hermione met her first orgasm. She shuddered and squirmed like crazy, arching her back into him. She let out a long loud moan. Draco thrust into her one last time, releasing himself, spilling his seed inside her. They colappsed on top of each other, both too exhausted to speak.

Then, it hit her. _Oh my fucking god. I just lost my virginity! And not just to anyone, but to Draco Malfoy himself! _Hermione thought. What had she done? Had she really just slept with her enemy? But then she realized, even though she did, she couldn't care less. She had enjoyed every second of it, and was sure that she would do it again anyday. He was so damn good.

"You enjoy yourself?" Draco asked, a smug smirk plastered to his face. She nodded and kissed him hard. Her tongue slipped into his mouth and battled his. The kiss quickly turned into a very heated snogging session, including heavy petting. Malfoy grinned as she played with his penis. He watched her lower herself again, slipping him inside his mouth for the second time in two days. He had just won the bet. But not only that. He, Draco Malfoy, had managed so much more. He had managed to turn the goody goody Mudblood Granger into a willing slut. He groaned as he watched her head bob up and down on his cock, giving him great pleasure. This time something hit _him_. Telling Blaise could wait a while. He would have his fun with Granger. Turn her into a hardcore slut. Completely change her. Make her unrecognizable. Then he would leak the news that he had done it. That he was the one who had turned Granger into his personal whore. He smirked as he came into her mouth. All he needed was two more weeks.

* * *

Harry and Ron looked around the class one more time, making sure Hermione wasn't hiding somewhere. They really didn't understand where she could be. It wasn't like Hermione to not show up to class like that unless she was seriously sick or someone was physically stopping her. Since she had seemed fine this morning, Harry and Ron couldn't help but think that it was the latter.

"I wonder if she's all right. She's really got me worried." Harry whispered to Ron.

"Yeah, me too." Ron agreed quietly.

"Let's go looking for her right after this class." Harry suggested.

Ron nodded. If they only knew. The two were definitely right. She _was_ being physically prevented from coming to class. But not in the way Harry and Ron were imagining. If the two had been careful, they would've noticed that there was someone else missing from class as well. A certain blonde, sexy, and increadibly cruel Slytherin, perhaps?


	18. Chapter 17

Startled, Hermione looked around, trying to understand where she was and how she got that. Looking around, she saw a lot of green and silver, realizing she must've fallen asleep in Draco's room after they're little party. Hermione smiled dispite herself but her expression quickly turned into one of pain when she tried to move. It seemed like her whole body was aching, but the worst pain was between her legs. She slowly sat up, stretching her bones and muscles, trying to get used to the feeling of her whole body being sore. Hermione had no idea that sex could be so exhausting.

Hermione checked her watch and gasped. It was five in the afternoon! Classes ended in an hour and she had missed the whole day! She wondered where Draco had gone off too and quickly scanned the room. She found a piece of paper lying behind her. She picked it up and read,

_Hey gorgeous,_

_Sorry I left you all by yourself but I didn't want to wake you. I thought I should at least attend the last half of classes for the day. I'll come check on you later, so don't leave!_

_Love,_

_Draco_

Hermione's eyes caught the word 'love'. She pondered over what he could mean by it. After a while she realized she was being stupid, since everyone used that word when ending letters if they at least liked the person. And he liked her, right? I mean no one would sleep with anyone they didn't like, right? But then Hermione remembered words Draco had said to her not long ago. _You know, Granger, just because we hate each other doesn't mean we can't sleep together. Think about that. _Hermione shook her head. Even if he didn't like her. It's not like she like him back. Just because they had slept together didn't mean that Hermione had changed her mind about him. He still was a smug bastard...right?

Slowly standing up, Hermione convinced herself to forget about it and not confuse herself any further. Right now, what she needed was a shower. She looked around and tried to spot where the showers were. She hadn't really seen her surroundings since her and Draco had been - uh - busy, but she did know that she was in the Slytherin boys dormitories, and that each boy had his own room. She guessed that either Draco had his own shower or there was a common one outside. Hoping it was the first, Hermione looked around, sighing in relief when she saw a door that lead to a shower.

After taking a shower, Hermione came back into the room to find Draco lying on the bed with his head leaned back against his hands and smirking at her. Hermione smiled in embarrasment and wrapped the towel around her tighter. Draco got up and walked over to her.

"Nothing I haven't seen already, love." He walked behind her and hugged her from the back, nuzzling his nose in her neck. Hermione sighed.

"Draco.." Hermione whispered, her voice raspy. "Draco... I..."

"Yes, darling?" he said, still kissing her neck while swishing their hips back and forth, grinding into her.

"Stop, Draco please... I need to get dressed." She managed to get out between sighs.

In response, Draco spun her around and met her lips with his. He kissed her deeply. "You can get dressed later." He whispered and flicked his finger at her towel so that it fell to the floor. He slowly backed her up onto his bed and soon left Hermione laying in a heap, panting still from theyre activities.

Draco got up and zipped up his pants and put on his shirt. "_Now_ you can get dressed." He said, smirking at her. "Don't be too late for dinner." He said, walking out of his room.

"Wait!" Hermione yelled after him. He poked his head through the door and looked at her. "How am I supposed to get out without getting lost or anyone seeing me?" She asked.

"Well, they'll all be at dinner so no one will see you, and just in case you should wear a sweater. You can borrow one of mine. And about getting out, you'll have to think of something." He winked at her and left.

Hermione rolled her eyes. It was just like him to leave her like that.


	19. Chapter 18

"Ouch!" Hermione winced as she plumped down on the bench next to Ginny. She had totally forgotten how sore she was in her lower regions.

"Hermione! Are you all right?" Harry asked her worriedly.

"Oh, yes. I just - er - tripped on the stairs. Now my bottom's all sore." Hermione answered, saying the first excuse that came to her mind. Her eyes caught Ginny's who was looking at her suspiciously.

"But that doesn't explain why you weren't in any classes today." Ron mentioned. "We were worried sick! You're Hermione! You don't miss classes for no reason!"

"Thanks for reminding me of my identity, Ronald. I don't think i would've known who I was without you. And I missed class because I was sick, thank you very much. After breakfast I had to throw up, that's why I didn't make it to class today." Hermione said, never looking up from her piece of brocoli that she was moving around her plate.

"You missed all your classes today?" Ginny asked, suddenly putting two and two together.

Hermione looked at her, understanding that she had figured it out. Glaring, she said, "Yes. I was _sick._ I was in bed all day long."

Ginny nodded and smiled and mumbled, "The question is in who's." Hermione hit her on the arm.

"Don't think I didn't hear that." she whispered to Ginny who just grinned back at her.

Harry and Ron who noticed this exchange looked at the two suspiciously. Although they hadn't heard what Ginny had said, they knew that Hermione was lying. There was no was she could be throwing up one minute then sitting at dinner, perfectly fine. They decided to let her be, but one meanful look at each other and they knew they would have to figure what was going on with Hermione themselves.

* * *

Draco smirked at Blaise as he listened to him complain about Granger. "That bitch will never crack, I tell you. And obviously since you haven't told me any stories yet, I'm guessing you're not having any luck either."

"I couldn't tell you, mate. She has been acting strange lately. Are you giving up?" Draco asked, hopeful.

"No way! We have a deal, and I won't rest until I get her!" Blaise explaimed.

"All right then." Draco said turning towards the Gryffindor table and catching Granger's eye. She smiled at him and he gave her a sedductive smile. He saw her biting her lip and blushing before turning around and talking to Potter. He saw her laugh at something he said and give him a hug. Out of no where Draco felt a powerful, angry feeling sear through his body. He looked at Potter who hugged her back and kissed the top of her head. That was too much for Malfoy. He slammed his fist on the table and got up to leave.

* * *

Hermione saw him leaving the Hall, looking very angry and decided to follow him. When she finally caught up to him she grabbed his shoulder to stop him. "Hey," she said. "What's wrong?"

Draco turned around and glared at her. He grabbed her arms and slammed her into a nearby wall. "I though I told you that you were _mine._" He said, his voice trembling in anger.

"Wha - Draco what are you talking about?" She asked. He was scaring her and she had no idea what was going on.

"Do _not_ let anyone touch you like that again. If you want me to continue fucking you, then I don't want Potter kissing you anywhere on your face or body again, understand?" He told her, his grip tightening on her.

Hermione quietly nodded, shivering under his touch. He was hurting her but for some reason she was enjoying it. He sighed and slowly let go of her, backing away. She smiled at him and grabbed his tie, pulling him back into her. "Why don't you punish me? I think I've been a bad girl." She whispered seductively, pushing herself against him.

Draco smirked at her. "You want me to punish you?" he asked, looking down at her. She looked up at him and bit her lip and nodded. He chuckled and pushed her against the wall again whispering, "you asked for it." His fingers quickly worked their way up her skirt and into her knickers. Seeing she was already wet for him he slowly pushed one finger inside her. Hermione gasped and then sighed as he slowly began to move his finger in and out of her vagina. Draco entered another finger and began to get aroused himself as he heard her moan. He quickened his pace. Soon he could feel her walls starting to contract and just as she was about to come, he pulled his fingers out. Hermione angrily looked up at him and was about to protest but he shushed her and leaned in to whispered, "This torture enough for you? Have fun for the rest of the night." And with that he smirked at her and was gone, leaving Hermione completely aroused and disappointed.


	20. Chapter 19

Hermione bit her lip and looked around the Common Room. She was still hot and sweaty from how Draco had left her. She needed her release and being surrounded by tall, handsome males wasn't very helpful, either. She knew she couldn't use any of them to get what she wanted for two reasons. One, Draco would absolutely murder her if he ever found out, and two, there would be a very high chance of Ron or Harry finding out, and then they would absolutely murder her. So Hermione knew only one thing to do. Find Draco.

"I'll be in the library if you need me. I need to look up something." She said to Harry and quickly vanished out of the portrait. _Well you didn't lie completely._ she thought._ You **are** going to the library, and you **are** going to look up something. Just not in a book._ Hermione entered the library, having a feeling he would be here, since he had walked off in this direction after dinner. It was only one hour later so Hermione assumed he'd still be in here. She walked in and started scanning the place for him. After not seeing him she thought he must be in one of the aisles of books. Just as she was looking into an aisle to her right, she got pulled into the one opposite of it on her left. She was pushed up against one of the shelves and Hermione quickly realized that it was him.

"Looking for me, love?" He asked, smirking down at her.

"Why, yes. However did you know?" She asked him, grinning back.

He leaned closer to her ear and mumbled, "Hmm.. maybe because you want to finish some unfinished business?" Hermione sighed and smiled. Just the feel of him against her made her feel so complete. Made her feel like she belonged exactly there. He brought his lips upon hers and kissed her with a deep passion. The passion made her realize that it was exactly this what differed his kisses from all the others she had gotten before. He kissed as if it was the only thing that kept him alive. His kisses felt like the long-sought for breath full of oxygen after drowning. The long desired moment of bliss while falling asleep after being awake for a couple of days. It made her feel alive yet relaxed. Hermione drew back from the kiss and looked him in his eyes. _I think I'm starting to fall for him._

Draco met her gaze and realized, _She's starting to fall for me._ He smirked. Now he had her in his clutches. He kissed her again, with a slight jolt in his stomach at the thought of her beginning to actually fall in love with him. _It probably is from the victory gained by having the prissy mudblood fall for her enemy._ he thought. How wrong he was.

That's when it started to become too slow for Hermione. No matter how beautiful his kisses were, she came to him for a purpose and she intended on getting it. She nibbled his lip, indicating she needed more, and she needed it now. He quickly walked her over to a hidden wall behind a bookshelf where no one could see them, his lips never leaving hers. Their kisses became more frantic and needy and his hands made their way up her shirt. She moaned as his hands made contact with her bear skin of her breast. He ripped off her shirt and unclasped her bra professionally and bent down to take one of her nipples in his mouth. She gasped at the woderful sensation as he sucked on her nipple while his other hand played with the other. She reached for his shirt and unbuttoned it and loosened his tie. Giving up on completely taking off his tie, her hands made their way to his belt buckle and undid it quickly. Her hand reached down for his cock and quickly grasped it, stroking the hardened member softly. He growled and quickly mover her skirt up her waist and pulled down her knickers. She wrapped her legs around him and pulled his member out and pulled him closer to her. He bit her neck and thrust into her at the same time, making her moan. He quickly pulled out and thrust into her again, painfully slow.

'What do you want?" he growled in her ear.

"I want you." she whispered back.

"Say my name."

"Draco."

"Louder."

"Draco! Please Draco! I need you to go harder! And faster!" She panted.

He groaned and pushed into her with all his force making her moan. He quickened his pace by a lot and thrust into her harder and harder each time, hitting her g-spot as he did so. They both were panting loudly and moaning and groaning. "Come for me." he whispered sexily in her ear, and that pushed Hermione over the edge. Her orgasm hit her hard and strong and waves of immense pleasure washed through her body as she felt him release his seed in her. After a few moments of regaining their strength, they pulled apart and Hermione took in his amazingly sexy body. His hair was messed up, his shirt opened up with his tie still around his neck, and his pants were unbuttoned and crinkled. _He's so increadibly sexy. I am seriously lucky to have him._ She thought and grinned at him.

"That was amazing." She said. "_You_ were amazing."

"I know." He said smugly and winked at her before turning around and leaving, muttering a spell that re-did his clothes for him as he went.


	21. Chapter 20

Over the course of the next few weeks, Hermione became really happy. She was always in a good mood and never got angry about anything. She even treated Ron well, laughing at every single stupid joke he made. Although it seemed suspicious to the two friends, they couldn't say they didn't enjoy it. A cheerful Hermione was always better than a snappy unhappy one. Of course they didn't know that the reason behind her good mood that she had just recently gotten an amazing shag from Malfoy.

It was crazy, really. The two did it everywhere. Empty classrooms, broom closets, out on the grounds, the kitchens (when the elves weren't looking of course), hallways, and once they even did it in McGonnagals office when she had left them alone for detention one day. The reason for their detention had been arguing in class. Of course, it all had been nothing but a show, but Hermione enjoyed those as well. She especially liked it when he would pull her into a closet for a quickie between classes. Let's just say, Hermione was a very satisfied girl.

Her little 'falling for him' thing was getting stronger and stronger everyday, but she knew how to hide it well. She didn't want to scare him off, let alone scare herself, since she was having a hard time admitting it to herself as well. Because when this thing had started, it was only on the terms that they would keep hating each other.

Hermione laughed at something Ginny whispered in her ear and looked over to the Slytherin table. Her eyes caught Draco's and she smiled mischievously. She turned to Ginny and said, "Oh most definitely. We've done that many times. The new things we're trying now is working the dorrframe." Hermione giggled and Ginny burst into a fit of laughter, clutching her stomach.

"How do you do _that_?" Ginny asked through breaths.

"Oh it's simple, really..." And Hermione went on to explain to Ginny the doorframe sex position. From the Slytherin table Draco watched her and smirked. He knew she was explaining something about them two, since her eyes kept glancing at him with a mischievous glint. He turned to Blaise and said, "Mudbloods, these days." Blaise looked at him suspiciously.

"Draco, mate, is there something you're not telling me?" He asked, his eyes turned into slits.

Draco's froze and his smirk dropped. "No. What are you talking about?" he asked in a more serious tone.

"How far have you gotten with the Mudblood? Because you two seem to have ..." he searched for the right words. "A connection...?"

"Don't be rediculous. Don't you think I would want to tell you if I had already fucked her? I would win the bet, so there's no reason for me to keep something from you." Draco explained simply, hoping to shake off Blaise.

Blaise looked at him for another second but then let it go. He definitely didn't believe Draco but he decided he would find out soon enough and saw his perfect chance as he glanced over to the Gryffindor table and saw Granger open a piece of parchment and look over at Draco, smiling. Later, after he had followed Granger out of the hall, he had made her bag rip open and picked up the note Draco had sent her and quickly left. Turning the corner, Blaise opened the note and read the words written on it.

_Meet me on the Astronomy Tower at Midnight tonight. Wear something sexy, my love. _

_Love,_

_Draco_


	22. Chapter 21

Hermione's heart thumped wildly as she made her way up the steps leading to the Astronomy tower. It was five minutes before midnight and she was excited to see what Draco was up to. It sent chills up and down her spine as she thought of what Draco could do to her up there. It was the highest spot of the castle and it could be used in many creative ways. Hermione's breath caught in her throat as she took her final step and the tower came into view.

Draco had showered the tower with rose pedals and had put candles everywhere. There was a blanket for the two of them and as soon as Hermione stepped foot on it, it filled her with warmness. _He must've charmed it so we don't get cold up here tonight._ She thought. Hermione's eyes sparkled in happyness as she looked around.

"Do you like it?" A deep, rich and sultry voice asked behind her, sending shivers down her spine. Hermione turned around and looked at Draco who was leaning against the entrance, looking particularly sexy. He had dress pants on and his shirt was only half tucked in. His top buttons were undone and his hair hung losely around his face. He had his hands in his pockets and Hermione couldn't look away from his beautiful face.

"I -" She began, not knowing what to say. This was the most romantic thing anyone had ever done for her. He walked over to her and put his finger on her lips.

"Shh.. Don't say anything. I understand." He gave her half a smile and Hermione wasn't sure whether she could stop the tears if they decided to freefall.

Draco looked at Hermione. She was truly happy at his suprise. He smiled at her. Her lips felt soft against his finger and he decided he liked it. He stroked her bottom lip with his thumb and stared deeply into her eyes. He found that he couldn't look away. He was truly mesmorized by her. He inwardly laughed how easy he could read her through her eyes. Just like a book. He could tell every emotion she was feeling right now, and there was one that caught his attention. He saw trust. A deep, passionate trust. She trusted him with her life. _She trusts me._ He thought, and his eyebrows furrowed. Did he really do that good of a job? Was she really in love with him, and did she actually _trust_ him? Somewhere, deep inside, Draco felt a panging and nagging feeling of regret. Regret at the way he had been leading her on. Regret at what he was going to do to her after tonight. Regret at his plan to humiliate her. And regret, at the thought of losing her after tonight.

"Is - Is something wrong?" Hermione asked quietly. She saw the worried look in his eyes. The was his carressed her own. She knew she was letting him read her like an open book. _How ironic. I don't only read them, I'm like one myself._ She thought. As she looked up into his amazingly stunning stormy grey eyes, Hermione felt something she hadn't before. She trusted him. She trusted him to love her. After all, only someone who loves you could prepare something like this, and then stare into your eyes for what seemed like an eternity, right? She trusted him with her life. This was ironic as well, since he had been her enemy nothing but a month ago. Yet he was looking at her with worry in his eyes. And this disconcerted Hermione.

_Get yourself together, Draco. You want to pull this through? Then you stop feeling guilty, because this is the Mudblood who helped put your father to prison. This is bloody Potter's Mudblood. You don't have feelings for her._

He smiled at her. "No. Are you cold?" He asked turning her around and wrapping his hands around her. Hermione smiled and nuzzled into his chest. Draco sighed at the feel of her in his arms. There was something that was making him mushy tonight. _It must be the smell of the candles._

Hermione turned to face him again and looked up at him. "What are you waiting for? Kiss me!"

Draco didn't need to be told twice. He quickly grabbed hold of her and kissed her. At first it was only a peck, but soon Draco opened her mouth with his lips and slowly and carefully slipped his tongue inside her mouth. Their kiss was slow, yet passionate. It wasn't like the others they had shared. It was softer, gentler, not so much full of need but instead it was full of passion. A deep tremendous passion. Draco pulled away, and looked at her. He had fear written all over his face. What had just happened? Why had he kissed her like that? What was going on with him? _It's the candles remember? And of course you're trying to make her fall for you more, so it can hurt even more when you humiliate her._Right. That was it. He quickly smiled and continued kissing her the same way. Even their sex wasn't the same. It was gentle and peaceful and passionate instead of rough and wild and needy. It was more like love making.

* * *

_Click. _Blaise smirked. Oh, he was genius. Draco would get so mad. _Click._ Another photo. This would prove to everybody the truth. It would show what a slut Granger was, and totally humiliate Draco in front of his friends. This was great.

* * *

Hermione nuzzled her face into his chest, listening to his heartbeat. Their sex had definitely been different tonight, and Hermione couldn't help but smile as she fell asleep. She could definitely get used to this.

* * *

Draco hugged her closer, and watched her fall asleep, feeling her breath on his chest. He glanced around real quick and paused to listen. He heard a little click and smirked. Good. Blaise was taking pictures, just like he had wanted him to. Draco congratulated himself for coming up with such an amazing plan. Tomorrow the whole school would know. Tomorrow Hermione's life would officially end. He caught himself frowning at the thought and questioning himself on his feelings for her. He quickly pushed those thoughts away as he convinced himself that he hated her guts. I mean,even if he did have feelings for her, it was too late. The damage had already been done. _Click._


	23. Chapter 22

**All right peeps. This is the fateful chapter. The one that changes the whole course of the story. The climax, if I do say so myself. Well, I hope you like it. I know, I know. It's not very enjoyable to see Hermione and Draco's little sex-capade go to an end, but we all knew it would have to happen. So suck it up and review!! Oh and thanks everyone for reviewing. I really have been getting a lot of those. It makes me really happy. If i wouldn't be so lazy, then I would thank you all personally but I am. Soooo go find a better author who will do that for you! hehe. **

**love you guys!!  
xoxomrshmalfoyxoxo**

* * *

"Oi! Blaise! Wait up!" Draco yelled across the Slytherin common room. He had ran downstairs right after getting himself cleaned up from last night. Blaise turned around and faced him, smirking as if there was no tomorrow.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"I want you to show me the pictures." Draco said, a satisfied expression on his face as he watched Blaise's smirk drop into a shocked face.

"What are you talking about?" He asked. _How the hell does he know?_

"Don't worry. I'm not going to ruin your plan. I'm just going to change it a bit." Blaise didn't look convinced. "Look, mate. Not even you are stupid enough to believe you could actually fool me, right? That you found that note wasn't by accident." He explained.

It started dawning on Blaise. "You set me up!" He said. Draco chuckled and nodded. "You are one whicked Slytherin, Draco. So what do you plan to do?" He asked.

"Let me see them first." And with that the two boys walked off, scheming the best way to ruin Hermione Granger's life.

* * *

Hermione slowly opened her eyes and looked around. She had no idea where she was. She was definitely somewhere inside the castle, since there was a ceiling above her. She sat up and took in her surroundings. She realized she was lying on a king sized bed in what she guessed was the room of requirement, because when she thought of an explenation of how she got here, a note appeared in her lap. 

_Dear Hermione,_

_I thought you might appreciate waking up inside, since anyone could've walked in on you on the tower. I hope that you slept well and I will see you later. Make sure not to miss breakfast or else you will not have enough strength for the rest of the day. Oh, and by the way, you were amazing last night._

_love,_

_Draco_

Hermione smiled as she read and re read the note. Finally she looked at her watch and realized there was an hour of breakfast left. She looked around for a bathroom and smiled when she saw a door appear on the wall across from her and walked in. She took a shower and got dressed, actually liking the way she looked this morning. There was a certain presence about the girl as she walked down the halls towards the great hall. People passing her turned their heads to stare after her, that's how much she was glowing. There was no mistake that this girl was in love.

_He's so thoughtful, bringing me inside like that. He really is a sweetheart. He truly is different. He really does care for me. Not to mention absolutely sexy and amazing in bed._ Hermione walked into the hall and over to the Gryffindor table. Her smile dropped as she heard whispers and giggles and glares followed her on her way towards her long sought after breakfast. She looked at the whispering faces and then over to Ron and Harry who were sitting stone faced at the table, not looking up at her when she sat down next to them.

"Guys, what's going on? Why is everyone staring at me?" She whispered to them, but instead they just remained silent. Harry looked at her while Ron was turning red and it seemed he was shaking.

"Hermione, not the goody two shoo I thought you were after all, are you?" Lavender giggled as she and Parvati passed her.

"What were they talking about?" Hermione said a little louder.

"Why don't you tell us, Hermione?" Harry said, his voice dangerously low. "Since when have you been - have you been - I can't even say it."

"What are you talking about, Harry?" She asked, even more confused.

Ron looked at her and burst out. "He's trying to say since when have you been fucking Malfoy?!" Hermione gasped and the whole hall quieted down.

"Ron! How-?"

"_This_ is how, Hermione." He thrust a paper in her arms and got up, walking out of the hall. Harry gave her a death glare and followed Ron. Hermione looked down at the piece of paper and gasped again. It said:

_"Are you a guy and you need some help getting some? Are you in desperate need for a good shag but can't find a willing girl?_

_Well then all you have to do is contact Hermione Granger and the Mudblood factory right here in our very own school. She is here for any guy any time. What more could a guy want then a Mudblood whore to do as you wish? After all, she didn't back down from shagging her worst **enemy.**_

_Who knew that our very own know-it-all Ms. Granger was actually something of a guy-pleaser in real life? For an exclusive interview with the one who discovered her, look for Draco Malfoy in the Slytherin common room area."_

And right under the text were multiple pictures of Draco and Hermione on the Astronomy Tower. The pictures trickily managed to cover the guy, but showed Hermione in many different positions and also giving head to Draco. Tears started streaming down her face as she looked around and noticed that everyone had these flyers in their hands and were now whispering and giggling and pointing and glaring even more. Hermione's eyes fell on Draco who was whispering something to Blaise and their eyes met. "You won the bet, mate. You bedded her before I did." She heard Blaise say loudly enough for the whole school to hear. He smirked at her and winked and Hermione broke down. She stood up and gave him the most hurt expression a girl could give and ran out of the hall.

She ran and ran, taking herself to the most hidden and quiet halls of Hogwarts. She finally slowed down and fell against a wall and collapsed on the floor. Tears were now pouring down her face without any sign of them stopping. Trying still to get over the shock of it all, Hermione realized her foolishness of ever falling for him in the first place. She realized it had only been a bet about who could get her to fuck them earlier. She realized that she had been so stupid for actually falling in love with him. She realized she had been so foolish to actually trust him. She realized that he had never loved her and it was all just a game. She realized that she felt like a piece of shit, like a whore. She realized that now her friendship with Harry and Ron was broken. She realized that her good-girl-out-of-the-worldly-smart image had been ruined and replaced by a whore-who-sleeps-with-everyone image. She realized that her life had been turned upside down. But what hurt her more than anything was realizing that she couldn't stop. What hurt Hermione Granger most was the thought of having to spend a day without her beloved Draco Malfoy. Hermione Granger was addicted to Draco Malfoy.


	24. Chapter 23

He sat in the Slytherin common room, surrounded by almost the whole house. Half the people were drunk and half of them were well on their way to being drunk. But everyone was still talking about what happened that morning. To be honest, he was sick of the questioning. Sick of people asking the same question over and over. How they asked how he had done it. How he had managed to bed Hermione Granger.

"Oh, Draco." Pansy said as she threw herself on him. "I knew you wouldn't replace me with that Mudblood. I knew that you were just messing with me all along. It was a scheme to make me jealous wasn't it? And at the same time you got to embarrass Granger. How perfect is that?"

This made Draco laugh for the first time that day. At least laugh a real laugh. "Parkinson, I go off for more than two weeks, banging our biggest enemy, then publicly humiliate her and you STILL think this is about you?" He stood up, letting her fall to the ground with a thump. Everybody looked over at them and he looked around before bending down and whispering to her. "Has it occured to you that the only reason guys shag you is because they know your legs are always open for them? So if you want to gain any respect at all, I suggest that you stop pretending to be in love with me, because both of us know that the only reason you throw yourself at me is because you want the attention." With that Draco stood up and left, leaving a silently crying Pansy behind. Dang, was he in a bad mood.

Draco slammed the door behind him as he entered his private bedroom. _Fuck._ He thought. Why wasn't he out there drunk with his friends? What was wrong with him? Why did he feel like he wanted to crawl into a pit and die? _Obviously beause of **her.**_ A voice inside him stated. _Shut up. That's not true._ He grabbed a vase on top of his wardrobe and flung it across the room. He did not miss her or feel any regret towards what he did to her. He had just gotten used to shagging her everynight, so obviously he just needed to find someone else to shag.

There was a knock on the door and a female voice asked, "Draco? Are you in there? Can I come in?" _Bingo._ He thought.

Draco quickly looked in the mirror, unbuttoning part of his shirt and tousling his hair for the 'I-was-just-about-to-fall-asleep-but-i-still-look-damn-sexy' look.

"Yeah, I'm coming." He droaned as if just coming out of bed. He opened the door to let in a beautiful fifth year Slytherin girl named Emma Woods who looked drunk off her arse. "What do you want?" He asked her raising an eyebrow.

"Oh nothing." She smiled mischievously as she entered the room and walked around. Turning around to him and pulling him by his collar she said, "Just you." Draco grinned and kicked the door shut with his foot and followed her towards the bed. He picked Emma up and threw her on it, taking off his trousers as he went after her.

"Why are you so damn sexy?" She asked him while she watched him crawl on top of her. "You must be about the hottest guy in whole Brittain."

"Only Brittain?" He asked cheekily before capturing his lips with his own. Soon the two were rolling around the bed having hot sex. Draco made Emma cum not only once but at least five times, but he only had an orgasm once. After they were done, they lay there panting like crazy.

"You-are-absolutely - Oh, Draco Malfoy, where have you been all my life?" She asked in between pants. She turned around and stradled him. "Granger must've been so lucky to have you all to herself, even if it was all pretense just to embarrass her." She pushed him inside of her and started riding him, but his thoughts were somewhere else. Couldn't anyone stop talking about her? Even while screwing him? A sudden anger made him push Emma around and start thrusting into her like crazy. What she thought was wild passion and lust was in reality anger and frustration. Oh yes, Draco Malfoy was very mad and frustrated indeed. And this anger and frustration brought up hate. Hate towards what he was feeling. Hate towards his own weekness for a Mudblood. Hate towards anything to do with feelings. Hate towards the thought of actually caring for Granger. Hate that she existed on this earth. Without her alive everything would be so much simpler. And that night Draco Malfoy made a pact to make Hermione Granger's life miserable, just like she had made him miserable by making him fall in love with her. As if he didn't do enough damage all ready.

* * *

Eyes puffy from crying, and bones hurting from having fallen asleep on the floor, Hermione walked painfully back to the Gryffindor Common Room. She had spent the whole day in that empty classroom across from where she had broken down in the hallway. By now her insides felt numb. She wanted to see him so bad but couldn't get herself to. She wanted to talk to him, hear him say it was all just a bad dream or joke or something. But all this feeling and crying had left her numb, and now all she wanted was to sleep. Fall asleep and never wake up. 

Hermione walked into the common room, and saw that it was deserted except for one person.

"Harry, what are you doing here?" She asked and he looked up at her.

"Oh-Hermione! Where have you been? We've looked all over for you! We were so worried." He got up and went to hug her. But she pushed him away.

"I thought you were mad." Hermione said.

"I am, but I'm also worried. Ron and I stomped off on you right when you needed us the most. And we thought at least one of us should be down here to comfort you when you come back." He said.

"We?" She asked sceptically.

"Well it was more me than him, but I'm sure his anger will go away soon." harry said ensuringly. "Look, Hermione. I love you, but I just don't understand," he paused. "Why? Why did you do it, I mean? It's Malfoy and-"

"Spare me the lecture, Harry. I know that I made a mistake and I don't want to hear it from you, too. It's already bad enough, I don't need you making it worse." When Harry looked down on the floor Hermione added. "Look, not even I can explain why. Don't you think I asked myself that everyday? But sometimes, Harry, you just got to go with your gut feeling. And I guess my gut was wrong." She said and with that she patted him on the shoulder and left towards her dorm. She knew that this was about as much she would talk to either Harry or Ron about this whole thing. She knew that over the next few weeks, months even, this issue would be dropped and avoided. She knew she wouldn't be the same anymore. She knew that she would cry herself to sleep everynight for the next time period until she got over it. She knew that seeing him in the halls would make her sick in the stomach. She knew that she would hate herself for ever believing the bastard while defending him inside her head at the same time. But for now, all she cared about was sleep. A good night's sleep that would leave all the worries for tomorrow.


	25. VERY IMPORTANT AN!

**Authors Note**

**Hey, guys. I'm sorry if I tricked you in believing that this was a chapter update. Actually the next chapter will be soon. But I just thought it was very important you guys read this.**

**The next chapter will be the last chapter of the story "I love you"**

**Okay wait wait. Before critcizing me just wait a second. I know it was't planned this way, but after much thought I decided it would be best for the story. I've been busy writing another story (Fantasies Fullfilled) and during that period I realized that I totally didn't know where 'I love you' was going. I just didn't see a near-future (AKA Hogwarts time-line) for it anymore. It would be kind of boring and repetetive if I had Draco and Hermione make up in Hogwarts and live happily ever after.**

**BUT I will assure you there WILL be a sequel. I will not leave this plot alone, because there is still a lot that I intend to put JKRowling's characters through (HEHE). So just wait, and be patient. I will update the sequel soon. And I will continue with the story. **

**So think of this "end" more of a 'time laps'. I'm just jumping ahead in time to the future, where Hermione and Draco will be re united once more. So I'm begging you please, that keep reading and supporting me like you have been doing. I really appreciate it and i look forward to reading your reviews.**

**Also notice that i've decided to delete the first chapter of this story, since my plan of it completely changed. That's what I meant by this is a go-with-the-flow story. It's completely unplanned and may change anytime!! **

**Thanks guys!! **

**xoxomrshmalfoyxoxo**


	26. the end

Hermione didn't go to breakfast that morning. She spent the whole morning in the library, trying to study. But everytime she remembered_ him _her heart gave a jolt of pain. Her insides ached and tears threatened to fall lose. Hermione would've given anything to change everything. To go back in time and change what she had done. To go back and make sure she wouldn't get hurt like this. But it was a fact that she wouldn't be able to. Hermione knew that there was nothing to change now. She had been humiliated and degraded. The only way she could get through it was to wait. Time would heal everything. Right?

Hermione checked her watch and sighed. She had been thinking about skipping the day of school. Acutally, all she wanted to do is crawl into her bed and cry. But if she did that, she would be giving Dra - Malfoy what he wanted and there was no way she would do that. She gathered up her things and started heading for Herbology with the Hufflepuffs. Hermione entered the little outhouse to find most of the people already there. She went over to Harry and Ron and smiled. "Hey guys." Harry gave her a week smile and Ron completely ignored her. Hermione's eyes dropped to the floor and she turned toward the plant in front of her.

When the lesson started, she could see people from both houses staring at her and whispering. They would laugh or throw comments of disgust. Hermione did her best to ignore them, but it was pretty hard. _Don't listen to them. They just want to bring you down further. You'll get through this._ She kept telling herself that, but all the while fought back the tears. She would hear things like "She was in love with him?" "She didn't even deserve him, no matter what kind of a bastard. He's still sexy!" or "What a slut."

One girl from Hufflepuff started giggling loudly when her friend told her something like "I heard she actually got passed around in the Sly-"

"Stop it!" Someone shouted. Hermione looked to her left, surprise written all over her face when she realized that Ron had been the one shouting. "Can't you see she's right in front of you? Don't you girls have anything better to do with your own time?" the girls fell silent and Hermione's eyes teared up.

"Thank you Ro-" She started, but he interrupted her too.

"Don't thank me, Hermione. I didn't do it for you. It was just getting bloody annoying." He replied coldly, not even looking at her.

Hermione took in a deep breath and held it. Turning around she let it go, and looked over at Harry, who was trying very hard to avoid her eyes. Hermione couldn't stop the tears anymore. Why was the whole world turning against her? Was it really that bad that she had slept with- Oh, nevermind. She sniffed back her tears the rest of the hour, and was the first to leave when class was over.

* * *

Hermione skipped the rest of her classes of that day. She really couldn't be strong anymore, no matter how much she tried. She needed to break down. Whenever she closed her eyes, she saw his face. Whenever she slept, she dreamt about their nights together. Especially their last night. How it felt more like making love rather then just sex. He sure was one hell of an actor. Hermione sniffed and returned to reading her book. Well at least_ trying_ to. She had been reading the same sentence for hours now. 

Hermione checked her watch. She knew it was way past closing time of the library, but she had remained there anyway. She was probably the only person Mrs Pince trusted with her books. Hermione put the book back on the shelf and straightened up her robes. Making her way back to Gryffindor tower, she was wiping her tears away when, BOOM!

Hermione collided with the ground and groaned in pain. She could hear someone else groaning as well and looked to where the noise came from. "Watch where you're going next time." The male voice said cooly, holding out a hand to her. Hermione recognized the voice immediately and gasped. He obviously coudln't recognize her in the darkness of the corridor, and Hermione wanted to keep it that way.

Without accepting his hand, she quickly stood up and started to walk away when she heard him speak her name. "Granger?" Hermione's heart leapt and dropped at the same time. Hearing him recognize her made her excited. But she also thought of how he had called her 'Hermione' only a couple of nights ago.

She turned around and looked at him with puffy red eyes. The second he saw that she had been crying he felt something break inside of him. Playing it off, he looked at her than smirked. "Have you been hiding from me all day?" He asked and approached her. Had she been hiding from him all day? "Well, you know, you're not doing a very good job of it." Hermione glared at him but couldn't get herself to say anything. He was now right in front of her, standing so close that she could count his eyelashes. His hand went up to her face and stroked it. She was so beautiful. Even when she cried. There was something so gorgeous about her, he couldn't put a finger on it. _Draco, STOP! _He cursed himself for thinking such thoughts. "Tut tut. Don't cry. You look horribly ugly when you do. Makes me want to throw up at the thought of ever sleeping with you." The second he spoke those words Hermione's hand flew up and hit him. He looked at her in shock. Hermione took a deep breath and got all the courage and strength she could muster.

"Don't" Hermione started, walking towards him, her voice low and threatening. "Don't you _dare _talk to me like that again." She had backed him up into a wall. "I gave my virginity to you. I touched you! I pleased you! Heck, I even _loved_ you. But it was all just a game for you. And that's all it will ever be for you. Nothing but quick easy lays and toys. _Life_ will be a game for you. But one day it will come back and bite you in the arse, because you know what? No one will ever love you. No one will ever be able to care for you like I could've. With losing me, you have lost your only chance to be happy in life. You'll be lonely and miserable, while I'll be happy and in love with someone who can appreciate me for who I am. When you will realize the mistakes you've made, _I'll_ be the one looking in your face and laughing. Because you know what the difference between us is? I, unlike you, have respect for myself. So don't you even _think_ that these tears," She pointed to herself where tears were streaming down her face. "are for you, Draco Malfoy. Because they're not. They're all for me." Hesitating another moment to let her words sink in, she glared and him one more time, then walked away. Walked away from her first lover. And with walking away, she threw behind her feelings for this man. Neither knew that this night, would be the last of their encounters for a long time to come. Neither knew, that years later, he would be reciting her words in his head over and over again every night.

It would be years later, when Hermione would remember the feelings she once had for him.

And it would be years later, when Draco Malfoy would realize the truth in her words.

It would be years later until Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy would ever talk again.

* * *

**There You have it. The last chapter of I love you. I hope you liked it! Comment pleaaaaase!!!**

**Dont worry the sequel will be posted up shortly!**


	27. Sequel posted

**Hey guys. I just wanted to let you know that I just posted the sequel to this story. It's called Do you still love me? so if you wanna, go check it out!!**

**i'd be really happy!!**

**Thanks,**

**xoxomrshmalfoyxoxo  
**


End file.
